


Tests

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Killian, Disrespect, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sass, Time Out, cursing, little!Baelfire, washing mouth out with soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Every once in awhile, Baelfire needs to know that Killian isn't going to give up on him and walk away. So, he purposefully decides to wind him up but goes way too far. Killian knows why he did this, but naughty little boys have to respect their daddies and if they can't...there are lessons to be learned.





	

Killian was getting fed up and Bae knew it. He had been purposefully winding up the pirate all day. They were assisting the heroes in a mission, which of course meant they were not in their usual father/son position. Bae had been interrupting pretty much everything Killian said, sassing back whenever Killian got to complete a thought and kept making annoying noises to distract him whenever they were doing research.

 

The pirate was willing to let it all go. Really, he wasn’t sure if he could punish him when he was out of his little space. The problem had never arrived. Yes, Baelfire was a spitfire and sassy, but never disrespectfully so and normally a Look from his dad straightened him out. They were almost done, soon they could go home to Belle (who had been asked to sit this mission out, she had been working so hard lately) and then it could all be forgotten.

 

And then it came time to actually take down the villain. It had been agreed upon that they go in as a team. They each had their own strength and there was no sense in someone storming on in to take all the credit. They were due to go in two at a time, to take down the villain in a surprise attack. They were paired off: Emma and David, Snow and Regina and then finally, Killian and Bae. But instead of waiting for the signal, Baelfire ran in 2 minutes early, purposefully to disobey orders.

 

That was it. Killian was done. Had this been 200 years ago, he would’ve dragged the boy over his knee, but he and Belle had agreed that even in his little space, a spanking wasn’t appropriate. Let alone on a grown man. But that didn’t mean that his son was getting off Scott free.

 

Luckily, Baelfire being petulant hadn’t screwed things. They defeated who they were supposed to.

 

“I say this calls for dinner at Granny’s,” David announced.

“We have to take a raincheck,” Killian said, looking at Baelfire. “We have to go home and check on Belle.”

“She’s your wife,” Bae replied, rolling his eyes.

“Well, you’re coming anyway. Let’s go.” His son didn’t move. Fine. Killian had tried one last time to be fair. He grabbed Bae by the arm and dragged him out of there.

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Killian didn’t say anything. He opened the passenger side door and pointed. Baelfire got in with an eye roll as the pirate got in the driver’s side, speeding off.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that! Regina doesn’t know about our arrangement.” Still nothing. “What happened, someone cut off your tongue too?”

 

Killian curbed his rage, getting to the house in record time. Baelfire followed him inside, almost a little nervous. The pirate didn’t normally get like this with him.

 

“Corner,” Killian whispered, his voice dark and dangerous.

“What? You can’t put me in timeout for something I did outside…” Killian interrupted him, showing the same lack of respect he had been given all day long.

“Corner. Now. One…two…”

Baelfire realized he needed to stop jerking around. “Fine! I’ll go stand in the fucking corner!” He stormed off to the corner, folding his arms.

 

Killian left the room, needing some rum. Belle was looking a lot more refreshed than she had been the previous evening, but she saw her husband looked similar to how she did.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Your son.”

“Okay, he’s only my son now? What happened?”

Killian downed a shot of his rum. “He was testing me all day, being so incredibly rude and petulant. He kept cutting me off and if I did get to finish a sentence, he had some sort of sassy remark. Every time we read something, he would make noises and didn’t stop. I kept my cool Belle, it took all I had to not put him in the damn corner at the station, but I resisted. I didn’t even yell at him.”

“I believe you.” Belle rubbed her husband’s arm.

“I was going to let it go. I figured, maybe he’s just having a silly day. We all have them, right? But no. We finally track them down and we have a plan, no one goes in alone and we enter two at a time. Guess who ran in two minutes before the signal and nearly cost himself his life again and the mission?”

“Would that be our son?”

“Ding, ding, ding.”

 

Belle took the rum from her husband and rubbed his shoulders. Killian felt himself instantly relaxing. She did have the magic touch.

 

“Where is he now?”

“The corner. I don’t give a shit if he doesn’t slip into his little space. I’m washing his mouth out with soap.”

“It sounds more than fair. I think he needs early bedtime too.”

“Thank you for backing me up.”

“He can’t do that, even when he’s being big. He has to respect you.”

 

After cooling down more, Killian watered up some soap and went into the living room. Baelfire hadn’t moved from his space.

 

“Come here Baelfire Gold Jones,” Killian instructed. Baelfire sighed and walked over. He went to snap about being forced in the corner, but found the bar of soap being put in his mouth. He went to spit it out, but Killian held onto the end. “You listen and you listen good. Your behavior today was unacceptable. You were rude, disrespectful and you nearly risked your life! Did you even think what it’d do to me and Belle if you died?” Bae turned pink. “I don’t care if you’re out of your little space, I am still entitled to some respect. Do we understand?” Baelfire nodded. “And do you understand why I had to punish you? I don’t necessarily like doing this, you know. I would prefer for us to be cuddling up with a movie.” Baelfire nodded again, trying to speak, but he couldn’t. The pirate removed the soap. “You have something to say?”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” he wailed, tears falling down his face.

Killian sighed, enveloping his son into his arms. “Shhh, it’s okay, you’re forgiven. Just please never make me do any of this again. Please don’t cry Bae, Daddy hates seeing his baby upset just as much as he hates punishing his baby.” He gently rubbed his back, kissing his temple. No matter how crazy Baelfire drove him, he could never stay mad for long. He knew sometimes Baelfire had to test limits to make sure his daddy didn’t give up on him.

 

Killian would never give up on his little boy, he would never leave him. And the sooner Baelfire realized that, there could be more cuddles and less corner.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompts are accepted.


End file.
